


larry stylinson one shots

by amourstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larry af, louistomlinson - Freeform, onedirection, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourstylinson/pseuds/amourstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry was louis' everything, until he was his nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	larry stylinson one shots

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii so this is my first post here on ao3, so i hope you guys enjoy it (-: you guys can find my other work on wattpad at heyhoran (-: -grecia

"baby, please stop crying. i hate to see you cry." louis pleads, harry just continues to cry even harder causing louis' heart to break even more. 

 

"i can't just stop crying. it hurts. everything hurts so badly, lou. make the pain stop, please." 

 

louis just watches his boyfriend break down in front of him, and also watches as the blood from his thighs and wrist continues to drip down his body. louis winces as harry starts to scratch at his cuts, making the blood continue to ooze out of his already opened cuts. louis immediately pulls harry's hands always from his opened wounds, making harry cry out, in pain. 

 

"please, lou. please just let me die! i hate being here. i hate being so unhappy. just let me bleed out, please." harry pleads, trying his hardest to escape louis' grip. 

 

"no baby, please. you don't want to die. you'd make me so so upset if you left me. please, h. you can't leave me." 

 

"i don't want to leave you, but i have too. i have nothing here. no family. no job. no education. i'm living off of you for god's sake! i feel fucking worthless and useless. i feel so fucking empty. it hurts me feeling this way. i feel like i'm using you."

 

"harry, stop. you are not using me. you are something. you don't need your family, they left you. you don't need a job, you have me, i'm always willing to help you, and you know that. you don't need an education, you're already so smart, how much more smarter do you want to be? and lastly, harry, baby, sunshine, my world, you. are. not. using. me. okay? i hate that you don't let this process into your head and let it stick with you. you are perfect in every damn way possible, every is jealous of you. promise me, that next time you feel like this, you call me. i don't want you to feel like this anymore, i don't want you cutting your beautiful skin anymore. promise?" 

 

harry just continues to cry even more, never feeling so wanted before in his life. he's always been so thankful for louis. louis is his angel, that he knows god sent him, to protect him, but what hurts him the most, is that his angel will soon fail him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

»»»»»» 

 

 

louis had just wanted to go home and have a nice movie night with his boyfriend. he just wanted to cuddle on the couch with harry's head on his chest, and have their legs tangled together. he just wanted to kiss harry and tell him how much he loved him, and how much he meant to him. he just wanted to say goodbye one last time. 

 

louis didn't expect to arrive home, and see police cars and ambulances surrounding their apartment complex. so he once he saw that, he quickly got out of his car and ran up the damned stairs to the fifth floor, ignoring the officers and paramedics calls for him not to up there. on his way up he was slowly praying to god that'd they weren't at his apartment. he knew not the leave harry alone. he knew so much better, but harry just couldn't go to work with him again, louis' boss got tired of louis not doing his work, due to harry being a distraction. so when louis saw the paramedics and police surrounding his apartment door, he knew he was too late. he was suddenly pushed away from the stair entrance as paramedics pushed past him, with harry one a gurney. he saw the blood cascading down his stomach, wrist, and thighs. god, he even fucking saw the rope burns around his neck. and just like that louis knew, his world was gone. 

 

 

»»»»»»

 

louis just had the littlest bit of hope that harry would make it. he knew better that harry was gone. but he refused to believe it though. he felt numb. he felt as if a piece of his heart was ripped out of him and just stepped on and broken, and irreplaceable. 

 

it just couldn't process in his head, his whole world was gone. he couldn't just let it sink in. he now knew how harry felt when his mom died, he felt an unbearable pain in his chest, that makes him feel like he's suffocating, and can't breathe. he feels a hole in his chest, that's making him hurt more and more. he keeps replaying the image of the paramedics taking harry away, and how harry was so so so so pale. how the rope burns were the only place that added some color to his drained of color body. with all of that piling up on louis, all he could think of is, how he failed harry.

 

 

»»»»»»»

 

""I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them, and then it was clear, I can't deny, I really miss him."" 

 

two weeks. it's been two weeks since harry killed himself. and all louis has done was cry, cry, cry and cry. he hasn't cried so much, he even feels like he's run out of tears, but then when the tears begin to flow again, he's starting to believe he'll never stop crying. the pain he's still feeling, won't ever go away. he feels so lost, like half of him was just taken away. and he can't help it but mourn over the loss of the love of his life. the person he promised he'd be there when he needed him. but all he knows is that he failed him. 

 

 

»»»»»»»

 

 

""pain is just a consequence of love,  
I'm sayin' sorry for the sake of us."" 

 

people always said love always leads to pain. and louis never believed them. he always thought the pain would be easily forgotten about and the pain would subside, but oh boy was he wrong. it's been three months and the pain inside him was still eating him alive. instead of the pain going away, it just continues to come back. he's never felt so much pain, not even when he broke his collar bone, did he feel this much pain. all he wants to do is bring harry back. but he knows he can't, maybe if he had just gotten home an hour earlier than what he did, maybe, just maybe, harry would still be in his arms today. the pain is just too much. 

 

 

»»»»»»»

 

 

""I know you're not far, but I still can't handle all the distance.""

 

 

 

louis feels as if harry took everything of him, when he left. his heart. his dignity. his self worth. everything. harry was such a beautiful person, and it always hurt louis to think that harry didn't think of himself, the way others did. louis just wanted happiness for harry, because he deserved good things. he deserved every little good thing he got. he didn't deserve to be treated like shit growing up. he didn't deserve the abuse. none of that, did he deserve. he fucking deserved sunshine and rainbows. and now all louis can think of is, how far away harry is. he's no where near louis. louis simply can't just reach out for him and hold him. he's just too out of reach. 

 

 

»»»»»» 

 

 

""you weren't my everything 'til we were nothing, and it's taking me a lot to say, now that you're gone, my heart is missing something. so it's time I push my pride away.""

 

 

 

one year. exactly one year. exactly one year since harry killed himself. and louis still feels the hole in his heart. he still feels the empty space next to him and cries. he still misses harry. and he wants to do is be next to harry. he lost his pride once he let it sink in that harry, was in fact gone. no asked him if he was okay. no one. and he honestly didn't care either. he just wanted to be left alone, and he was left alone. but he felt like he was sat in silence, living in a world of noise (5sauce reference wooo) without harry. harry made him happy. harry made him see life with happiness and gratitude. but now harry gone, so he saw the world as cruel and judgemental. and he was done with it. he wanted to be asked if he was okay. he wanted people to care about how he felt. but no one did. and he's fed up. so that brought him to this. no more distance between harry. no more being separated from harry. he's gona be with harry once again and he's fucking ecstatic. so with everything that he's been through, he's happy to be saying, 

 

"i'm coming, baby." 

 

and with a gunshot to the head.


End file.
